Today, advertising is all about demographics and does not address the true intent of the target audience. Advertisers are trying to target people based solely on, for example, their age and music preferences, rather than capturing the target audience's true intentions. Alternatively, advertisers try to target people based on limited intent information, such as search queries.
For example, in search advertising, i.e. advertising in search engines, when searching for “shoes” the age and/or the gender of the user submitting the search query does not directly affect the content of the advertisements displayed to the user. Advertisements for shoes are provided merely because searchers have the limited intent for shoes. However, this limited intent-based approach is limited in scope and inaccurate in targeting the required audiences.
An ability to understand the effectiveness of advertisements in real-time in people, and therefore predict the future behavior of the advertisement, may be of significant advantage to advertisers, presenters, politicians, chief executive officers (CEOs) and others who may have an interest in a deeper understanding of the performance of advertising and the target of an audience's true intent. Current solutions do not effectively address such issues.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a solution for monitoring the performance of an advertisement and predicting the future behavior of the advertisement.